Best Friends 'Till the End
by MYIQIS55
Summary: Inuyasha meets someone in his childhood and becomes best of friends. But is Inuyasha really the good guy here? And what does 'THE END' really mean in this story? Yaoi! Rating MAY change. R&R please! CHAPTER 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Inuyasha's POV

I placed myself soft on the frosty bench, checking my butt before I sat down, making sure I wasn't going to sit on anything. I placed my backpack on my thigh, feeling it freeze up against my silky, red pants. Shuffling through the junk I had piled into my folders, I pulled out my elementary picture book called, Looking at Shapes: Advanced. I felt good for some reason, like, grown up since today was the first day of 1st grade and I just turned six years old yesterday! I finally relaxed my stiff back against the hard surface of the bench and flipped opened to the first page and started reading. As I studied the strange shape that looked like a lamp, I heard other students laughing, seeming to enjoy themselves. I looked over my book, focusing on the students as they teased a little girl by passing her necklace back and forth, avoiding her. "Hey, give it back!" The girl whined her long, silky brunette braid firmly fitted on the top of her head, waving back and forth as she tried to get her necklace. She crouched down as deep as she could then popping up into a big leap, reaching out for her necklace. She finally got a hold of it but then one of the boys jolted his foot, hitting her in the shin and making her trip, her necklace breaking into two. She skidded on the rough cement grounds, droplets of blood falling out of her elbows and knees. Then, she started to cry.

"Awww, poor baby gonna cry now?" The boy harassed the girl as the others laughed in the background. He placed his greasy palms on the side of his stomach, lifting a smart eyebrow. "Get up you twat! Stop being a whimp!" As he said that, he lifted up his foot again, ready to hit the helpless girl.

I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes and nobody was doing anything about it! "Stop!" I finally shouted, jumping off the bench and squinted my eyes furiously at the boy, "Lay one foot or hand on her and you will get it from me!" I crackled my knuckles as loud as I could, the boy seeming to be fairly frightened now. The girl lifted her weak head and focused her cerulean eyes upon my golden ones, looking quite confused.

"W-what are ya gonna do about it? Tell the teacher?" He stuttered slightly, still trying to sound tough. The others behind him gasped slightly as they got a feeling I really would tell the teacher.

I smirked slyly, "What a great idea!" I giggled as I searched for a random teacher. The boy's grin vanished before my eyes, his eyes shinning full with tears now. "N-No! Don't do that, I'll stop, I promise!" He sweared and he tightened his eyes, the hot tears draining out of gray mysteries. I smiled gracefully and walked past the boy, holding my hand out for the girl about my age to grasp. She finally placed her hand in mine and I pulled her up to her safety. Now I really felt grown up, no, not just a grown up, but a super hero!

As we sat down inside, the girl lowered her head, her long shinny bangs hiding her cheeks full with redness. I noticed she was injured on her joints and gasped, "Are you okay? You're scratched up everywhere!" She finally noticed she was and started cleaning herself up. She looked down at me as I damped her knees with warm water, water drops slithering out of the cloth, onto her leg, "I'm sorry about all this trouble." She said, bowing her head, "You really don't have to do this…"

I shrugged to myself, still trying to cover the ashy skin of the wound, "It's okay, I really don't mind." I blushed slightly, trying to not look so suspicious since she was probably watching me. I didn't feel anything about this girl, she was just… sweet, that's all! Besides, me, falling into 'like like'? Yuck!

I stood up and nodded my head, "All done!" I whipped my hands clean and stood proud of myself. She started to giggled and hopped away, her shorts blowing after her. Whoops, I forgot to get her name… oh well, maybe next time.

Finally, I stepped into my classroom and sat down in a random seat that was empty. The teacher didn't seemed to mind that I was fifteen minutes late because if was the first day. As she started introducing herself, I looked around the large classroom to see if the braid-headed girl was there but she seemed not to be. I focused myself back on the adult and listened to her announce her name. Ms. Kamisori. Well that was kind of scary!

We talked about ourselves the whole period and of course I was one of the first people to be picked on since my last name starts with a 'C'. Camuri. I have always thought my last name never fit me because Camuri Inuyasha just doesn't sound okay!

The period finally ended and my next was gym which I personally loved! Skipping down the hall, I knew exactly where the room was since I have been admiring it all my school life. Turning into the classroom, I saw her! The pale cheeked, braid-headed girl. But this time she didn't have her hair in a braid, it was left alone, long and wavy brunette hair running wildly. It was oddly enough that she happened to be my age, but also we didn't have to wear gym uniforms, like the ones my brother, Sesshoumaru wears.

Camuri Sesshoumaru. My older brother who was 13 now. His birthday is a month and three days before mine which makes me a little jealous sometimes. He's always bringing home friends, especially girls. What does he have in them anyway? He always told me to wait until I was older… whatever that meant. Picking on me was his hobby everyday as I walk home from school and his friends would laugh at my dog-ears, which made it worse.

As I came back into the real world, I creased my fingers into my silver hair, my bangs falling away from my face. I was so happy when Pa-pa cut my hair because now I can finally feel the breeze on the back of my neck.

I sat down and started stretching as the teacher commanded. I studied the girl that I met early as she also stretched, totally ignoring me. I didn't mind much since I was on the other side of the room and she probably could see me. I finished exercising and stood up and watched the girl turn around and notice me. She smiled gracefully and I waved, also smiling. She jogged over to me, "Hello there!" she stated excitedly as I bowed my head in a respond.

We had to run today so the girl and I jogged beside each other, talking about our day so far.

"Hey, by the way, before I forget anyway… what's your name?" I asked, a tiny strip of red spreading across my face and hoped she didn't notice. "Mine is Camuri Inuyasha."

She smiled gently and tilted her head to the side, "Kiragi Kouga!"

Hello ppl, thank you for reading, i really hope you review so i can see if you liked it or not, remember, it might have yaoi and/or yuri in it. hope you liked. (kamidsori means razor in japanese if you were wondering)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha POV

Finally it has been five long months of school, which also means 5 months of been friends with Miss. Kouga. I don't really call her that but I thought it would be fun just that one time. Anyway, since we see each other everyday at school, we've become closer friends then before. I've even been to her house! She has two brothers named Ginta and Hakkaku who are a year younger then she. Kouga loves her brothers very much which I envy. Sesshoumaru and I just have nothing in common! I almost feel like we're not related. Unlike Kouga, Ginta has dark grayish hair with black bangs. He has cinnamon brown eyes and fangs, obviously looking like the wolf demon he is. Then, there is Hakkaku. He has off white hair that is longer than Ginta's and has darker brown eyes with fangs, also looking like a wolf demon. When I went to her house, Kouga's parents weren't home, she said that they were at work so a babysitter watched us. I hate babysitters, I am not a baby! I'm a kid! Don't grown ups understand that!

I headed out my front door to school and waved good-bye to Pa-pa. Sesshoumaru had already went to school two hours before I was even awake! Besides, even if he was there, it's not like I would say bye to him! I lifted up my head as I walked on the cracks of the sidewalk, playing with my fingernails, sadly entertaining myself. I could see the school from where I was since I lived across the street from it. At the school, I watched kids running around, doing anything they can to get their mind off of the prison they spend half of their day in, and I felt the same exact way! I searched for Kouga in the field in front of the school, but I couldn't find her. I though clueless to myself that maybe she was somewhere else. Maybe she looked different today. Or maybe she just wasn't there. But Kouga never missed school, she was a very high goaled student.

Squinting my eyes and blocking the blinding sun from my face with my hand, I continued to search desperately for her. I sighed angrily at myself, getting frustrated from focusing so hardly. As I finally relaxed my eyes, giving up, I felt a soft gently tap on my shoulder. My jerked my eyes to an open and turned my back looking up at the young girl, Kouga. Inuyasha blinked dumb-founded but then finally actually realized she was there and a large smile planted itself on my face. "Hi!" I said excitedly, turning my body all the way around, facing her. She giggled and knelt beside me, placing her bag on the soggy grass. "How are you?" She asked, bowing her head over and over to me, giving me respect. I nodded once at her, "Good!"

After lunch, we split into totally different classes. She had art and I unfortunately had math. I hate math, so boring and confusing, and half of the stuff I learn there I highly doubt I'm going to use in the future. I want to be a superhero when I'm older. How in the world am I going to use math as a superhero, Measuring the front door, checking if I can fit through it while a child is in a fire burning! I do not think so! Anyway, I do have science with her next so maybe I should stop complaining.

I sat in my uncomfortable seat in math which was horribly right beside the teacher. Ms. Naymi is evil! She will give you a 5 point extra assignment if you do talk without permission. 5 points isn't a lot! And I'm only in 1st grade, I'm not supposed to do that much work! But grateful for me, I'm a good boy and had never been assigned that assignment.

"Camuri!" Ms Naymi finally screeched at me, "What are you doing!"

I am obviously dozing off, not caring what-so-ever about what you're saying! I thought, seriously wanting to say that in her face but I didn't have the guts to. I gulped and nodded my head slowly, easing the ache in my side. "Um, w-w-writing down notes Ms." I forced a weak grin upon my face and started to sweat nervously hoping she will go for the lie.

Ms. Naymi tapped her foot, still in disappointment and anger but then stopped and giggled. "Very good!" she said, looking at the paper with writing scribbled all over it thinking it was math notes. "Now, why aren't the rest of my students doing the same!" She grinded her teeth as she groaned those words. I felt guilty for the other kids… well not really, it's not my fault I have such good excuses and a good actor!

I heard the bell surprisingly and gathered my things quickly, rushing out the door afterwards. I galloped down the hall and skidded to a stop as I reached Kouga's classroom she was in. I was right on time, she just walked out of the door, smiling at me, predicting that I would come. "You are truly a strange one, Camuri." She said chuckling slightly. Her voice went through my ears and stuck like a stubborn piece of bubble gum in my brain. Her voice wasn't really girly like the others but it gave her a good personality. I focused back onto her comment and blinked, "Why do you think that?" I asked, finally realizing she calls me by my last name. Kouga shrugged, not caring what she said. She grasped my hand softly and lead me with her to science which was one of my favorite classes because I sit right beside my best friend.

I stretched my arms up in the air and collapsed my back onto the soft grass that become warm. I shut my eyes for a second but then reopened them, seeing Kouga smiling with her eyes squinted, "Hey there Camuri." She sat beside, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, gazing at the sun. I lifted up my head and looked toward her, "Hey!" I said, not really surprised she came. It finally was the end of school and I decided to cruise out in the field afterwards. I came here almost everyday for the past month since the weather was so great and Kouga found me and settled herself here too.

We talked about school for about an hour and how it's a hassle to deal with the homework and the lecturing by the teachers. Personally, I was fed up with it but I couldn't do anything about it so forgot about protesting. She laughed as I told her that, nodding with agreement. I makes me smile when she smiled. It just was kind a gentle, showing her personality. It was so kind, that I felt like she would never hurt me or never mean to.

"Say, Camuri?" Kouga asked shinning her eyes toward me. She was a shy girl, but once someone gets her talking, she can't stop which yet again I liked. I don't think there is one thing I hate about her! "Yeah?" I responded after thinking my pleasant thoughts. "We should be friends forever!" She moved her fingers onto mine, wrapping them around my hand. She smiled as I blushed very unexpectedly. "Best friend 'till the end, 'kay?" She continued, her smile grew larger as her confidence grew also. I hid my red face from her vision though she probably knew I was blushing but it was worth it. I grinned to myself, seeming to be rude but still hid my face. "Kouga, we will be friend's 'till the VERY end!" Her eyes tightened with happiness and nodded, chuckling sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

OOC: cries THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! See! I don't ask for much . Well anyway, this chapter is fairly longer then the other 2 so hope ya enjoy!

Chapter3

Inuyasha POV 

Tomorrow is the first day of 5th grade and I personally can't wait! Well, actually, I guess I can since today should last forever. Oh yeah, it's my 10th birthday today! I haven't gotten my presents yet but Pa-pa said I will once we go out to eat I will get some. Last year on my birthday was boring because Pa-pa had work and Sesshoumaru blew if off by inviting his girlfriend. He's 17 now… well he looks like it. My whole age difference if extremely confusing so I'll tell you later.

I didn't see Kouga at all this summer which made me bored out of my mind! I couldn't even think straight. Oh yes, me and Kouga are still friends… best friends in fact. Keeping a promise to her has really change my life! And her well, I don't know. She never tells me her feelings for anyone and I don't know what to think anymore. It kind of makes me frustrated sometimes.

We, as in Pa-pa, Sesshoumaru and I finally reached the restaurant and sat at an empty booth. I wasn't hungry I was just eager for my presents! Pa-pa decided to give me them before we eat. "Oh know, that's okay! Lets eat first!" I lied and forced a smile on my face. My father insisted to open them now so of course I did. I tore open the wrapping of the tiny present and focused my golden eyes on the silver box it came in. I slowly opened the top and saw a white tooth shinning alone. I blinked and looked up at Pa-pa quite paranoid. "I pulled it myself… hurt quite a bit but it was worth it!" He said smiling and I noticed the fang missing from his right side. Sesshoumaru seemed to be amazed but I wasn't! I was hoping for something important not a stupid tooth that I see everyday in MY mouth. We left the restaurant disappointed and unsatisfied. As I got home, I ignored Pa-pa and went straight to bed.

The next day I ran off to school, sleeping with my clothes on. I can't believe my dad! Giving me a worthless tooth I mean what am I supposed to do with it, hang it around my neck and say I hunted down a wolf… in front of Kouga! He really pisses me off, thinking that THAT will make me happy. Anyway, I brought the tooth with me because for some reason, Sesshoumaru eagerly wanted it. He wouldn't tell me so I didn't give it to him. And I wanted to show it Kouga and maybe see what it means.

"A dog fang?" Kouga asked me curiously, cocking her head to the side. Her voice was now more mature and better sounding. She was of course smaller then me since she was younger but her voice was so appropriate for her! I loved it!

"Yeah," I continued after I explained he gave it to me for my birthday. "I really don't understand! I told him want I wanted and it wasn't expensive of anything so I supposed it was okay…" I sighed deeply ignoring the ring of the bell. "Lets go." I said as I stood up and started walking and Kouga was of course beside me.

Name: Kiragi Kouga

Sex: Female

Age: 9 (turning 10)

Grade: 5th

Breed: Wolf demon

Birth date: December 14th 

Personality: Sweet, gentle, kind, smart or in other words PERFECT!

Hobbies: Studying, drawing, writing, laughing or in other words being PERFECT!

Family: Parents, two brothers

As I started to jot down notes Kouga was standing write beside me, "What are you doing Camuri?"

I jolted and shut my note book as quick as I could. Damn, close one! "Ah! Nothing Kouga!" I said as she sat down beside me. Our first period was silent reading so we could sit where ever we wanted and of course, Kouga and I stuck together.

"Oh? Really?" She asked lifted an eyebrow behind her long brunette bangs. She yanked the notebook out of my hand and flipped through the pages.

I yelped slightly and grabbed it back from her, "Excuse me but I never dug in your personal stuff!" I huffed shoving the book in my backpack.

Kouga giggled slightly and cleared her throat, toughening it up deeply, "Pardon me Sir, I thought that 'personal stuff' stayed at home where'd be safe!" She was obviously imitating a captain on a ship. She also pretended to smoke a pipe and blow it in my face. I laughed and we finally got over it.

After we both ran out of reading class, we both has math together! I really like my 5th grade schedule because we have all our classes together! I sat down in the back of the class room and waved good-bye to Kouga as she walked off to her assigned seat. Unfortunately, I sat in the second row and she sat in the forth, exactly behind me. I have always thought of writing her some random notes, but since the class was only forty five minutes and I could wait to say hi.

Finally school was over for the day and I was exhausted! I had homework in every class! But I didn't feel too bad because Kouga was in all my classes so she has as much homework as I did.

Kouga ran out of the school building and trotted to the field where we usually hung out all day. I followed her slowly and sat down beside her, hugging my knees and getting comfortable. She managed to giggled quickly and glance over to me, spreading her legs out and lean on her palms. I just looked at her strangely, giving her a questioned look on why she was so giddy with herself. Kouga looked away, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Have you ever wondered what your future would be like?" She asked randomly, hoping that was the thing on her mind for a while. I blinked once or twice and thought for a moment, "Well, um… I guess not. But since you brought it up, I am now!" I added a weak smiled to my comment and she smiled back at me. It was silent for a while but then the wind started blowing and she continued, "I have for quite awhile. Kinda nice actually." I looked away for a moment but then looked back at her, "So I supposed you future is good?" Kouga nodded, obviously wanting to end this odd conversation.

"Inuyasha!" someone shouted and I turned around where the voice was coming from. The voice was harsh and simply loud enough for the whole block to hear. I noticed my brother, cupping his hands around his mouth, looking towards me. He then motioned his hands for me to come… so nevertheless I had to. I ignored Sesshoumaru for a moment and looked over to Kouga again. "Gotta go…" I stated fairly slowly as Kouga nodded in disappointment. I finally stood up and ran across the street to my house while Sesshoumaru mumbled behind my back. I walked inside and turned around before I shut the door behind me and watched Kouga waved to me. I waved back and closed the door after she started running home.


	4. Chapter 4

:A little bit of Writers block, can'tcha see! HEHE.. don't hate me:

Chapter 4

Inuyasha POV

* * *

The next day I arrive at school where all the students sit impatiently in the warmth, waiting for the bell to ring so they could actually do something with their lives. I wasn't complaining because I was the same! As I finally sit down on a bench I see Kouga sitting alone, eating a soggy sandwich gripped tightly around her fingers. I glanced at her giving her a questioned look but she was too busy eating that she didn't notice me. I finally walk up to her and say hi. She looked up at me, then down again and waved liked I was a fly bugging her. I sit right beside her and watch her eat quickly, "Didn't have breakfast I suppose?" I asked, trying to cut the silence but she didn't respond. Her face looked so saddened and lonely. I was trying to get her to talk but she wouldn't budge.

The bell rang and Kouga rushed inside, pretending like I wasn't there. My body suddenly froze as her hair whipped my face when she walked away. My heart was so swollen now that it hurt when I moved, when I breathed. I didn't understand what came upon her! She never tells me anything so how am I supposed to help her.

* * *

Second period finally ended at it was time to eat lunch. Kouga was beginning to become herself again. I started talking about music and she just laughed, obviously being amused. I smiled at her weakly, extremely happy that she was acting normal now and she also gave me a smile back, telling me she was happy too. 

After lunch Kouga pulled me to the side of the hallway and told me to keep a secret, to never ever tell anyone.

"I got it, I got it! You know I won't tell anyone…" I said, stepping aside a bit. She gave me this nasty look like she didn't trust me but I tried to ignore it. She sighed to herself and started whispering in my ear.

"Well my—"

"KIDS! Get to class!" A teacher called out, pointing out to Kouga and me. I sighed and started walking, tugging Kouga with me also, "C'mon, you can tell me later, okay?" She looked at me and bobbed her head barely noticeable.

* * *

In class, two boys were picking on Kouga like they did almost everyday. It pissed me off so much! The teacher didn't care! My eyes started to fury with anger but I knew I couldn't do anything about it so all I did was turn around and told them to "Shh". Every time they would give me a dirty look, then whisper in each others ears and cackled loudly. They were so oblivious of what I could do to them to make then cry so hard. I laughed to myself softly as I thought that but then just continued studying in my English book. 

I stretched finally as I finished the first section of the text book and look back at Kouga. She had her head tucked underneath her arms shaking every once in a while. I started panicking as my eyes widened. The two boys popped their gum in her face and it looked like she was taking it personally. I don't blame her, I would too! I thought to myself, this is a perfect time to be superhero! I got up from my sit and grabbed my pencil, going to the sharpener to sharpen it. But I wasn't really going too. Instead, I punched one of the guys in the shoulder as hard as I could. The boy growled and started to scream, "HEY!" He jolted up from his seat followed by his side-kick. I looked at him like I was so tough and not scared…I was sooo scared! I looked over my shoulder and saw Kouga's eyes fill with water as she saw me. What was she so depressed about? All they were doing was teasing her a little. The next thing I new when I turned around again, I was getting socked in the mouth hard. Really hard. I trampled over the desks but then finally got up and socked him back. Then the teacher realized that this was all happening and sent us both to the office. Three different people had to pick us up because they couldn't separate us from fighting.

* * *

After all that stupid crap in the principal's office, I walked out and saw Kouga standing across from me. I held my ice-pack in my hand and waved to her. I couldn't smile even though I wish I could. My mouth was too swollen. 

She walked up to me and frowned, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that." She gave me a desperate worried face then looked down at her toes, "You've done too much for me, Camuri. You're making me feel guilty." I blinked and smiled in my thoughts, "Ithh okay…" Oh god, I has a lisp now! That sucks ass! "You beenin' my fffiend iss enofff." I said as proper as I could. I then placed my palm on her shoulder and chuckled as she looked up. Her eyes looked like they weakened and saddened. "Oh Camuri!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly but then stood quiet and pulled away and held up two fingers and smiled brightly, "Peace.." I did the same, "Peathh."

* * *

During Art, I was handed a form telling me that I was suspended for two weeks. Just for protecting my helpless friend? That's stupid! But I couldn't do anything about it so I pretended not to care and shrugged. Kouga sat right beside me and widened her eyes in shock, "That's terrible!" She shouted as loud as she could but soft enough so the teacher wouldn't hear. I nodded, trying not to talk since it hurt to think anyway. I sighed lightly and rolled my eyes even though they were closed. This sucks, Pa-pa is gonna freak out. Sesshoumaru will probably say something like, "I never thought you had the guts!" or laugh at me and bribe me to talk so he could hear my lisp. Figures. I hate older brothers!

* * *

The thing that pissed me off the most today was that I still had to go to class even though I had a busted jaw! Stupid nurse. She found out that someone punched me and felt bad. But then I included the part about hitting him back and she sent me back to class. That's pretty rude actually. It was obvious too that she wanted me to leave quickly. It's like she thought I was going to beat her up. Heh, funny. I don't have the guts to do THAT!

* * *

I watched the clock for the last fifteen minutes of class, being bored out of my mind! I really needed something to drink. I don't know if it was from all the soreness or all the cussing I have been doing for the past half an hour. As I ran out of the class, not bothering to wait for Kouga, I turned on the water fountain and slurped from the ice water. Ahhh, much better. I glanced back at Kouga and forced a smile as hard as I could. My poor cheek. It was crying bloody murder! I don't blame it, it was practically murdered! 

She smiled back at me then reminded me that was the last period of the day. I don't remember art being my last period…oh yeah, we changed elective hours. I nodded like I knew what was going on but I was totally clueless. I finally got to my books and walked out the school door, Kouga trailing behind me.

As usual, we sat in the field as the weak wind passed by. She giggled out of nowhere and then wrapped her arms around me from behind and jumped on my back. Ack, she was glomping me! My cheek tingled in pain but I ignored it because she was enjoying herself. And, well, I was too. She let go around a minute later and looked at me. I stared also and managed to escaped a long, "Uhhh….". She laughed and sat down. "Today was the weirdest day, wasn't it?" She asked and I nodded slowly. More like the worst day ever! First, Kouga was totally ignored me for who knows what. And she was also going to tell me something after lunch. Oh yeah! I focused back at her and cocked my head, "That reminds me. You were going to tell me something after lunch but then got disrupted by the teacher. Remember?"

Kouga blinked and looked away, a little silent for a while. "No, I don't.." She whispered quickly and I just gave her a questioned look, "W-Wha—" "Forget it for now. I don't feel like talking about it. I don't even know why I brought it up." She cut me off and rolled her eyes slightly. Damn, she was having a little anger problem today! She turned back to me, "I have to go now.. okay? Bye…" She walked off quickly. I waved but she didn't see me because I was facing her back.

Something tells me that this relationship is going in the dump.

* * *

:Sooo sorry for the major cliffhanger and yeah it might take a little while for the next chappy cuz this is one of my first stories so it's taking me a while to get everything organized. So sorry. Love you all though: 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha's POV

Waking up in a daze, I looked around slowly but couldn't see too clearly. My arms were frozen against a cold surface so I looked down to see what it was. A gray desk with small eraser marks across from it. Where the hell was I? Clearing my vision with my hands I finally found I was in my Art classroom. How did I get here? I don't remember even coming to school. How long had it been since I was asleep? What day was it? I repeated those questions over and over again even though I knew the answers. They were just plastered on my art paper followed by drool which made my thoughts blur together.

"Camuri. I know you have had a hard day so far but that does not mean you can sleep in my class." The art teacher glared at me as he said that. The whole class was looking at me with a small smirk across their faces but their eyes had pity all against me. I looked around some more finally realizing that Kouga wasn't here! What was going on? 'Hard day'? What did he mean by that…I don't remember anything happening me that was tough.

All day I was clueless on what happened all this week. I knew I already spent my two weeks out of prison which wasn't TOO bad. But I was still pondering about how everyone else knew what happened to me except…me!

* * *

My head started throbbing at Lunch as I sat there alone eating nothing. I felt horrible so I ran to the bathroom and saw my face blending with the graffiti walls that were painted chipped 'white'. I was actually THAT pale? I decided to go to the nurse, her welcoming nicely like she knew me. What the hell was going on!

"Try not to think hard, Hun…" She whispered as she lied me down. I gave her a questionable look, hopping she could read my mind and tell me all what happened. "O-okay. Why does my head hurt?" I mumbled and she gave me a depressed look. I was so out of it I couldn't hear anything around me. She was talking to me but it wasn't clear so I ignored it and fell asleep.

...DREAM...

"Camuri!"

Whoa. I just heard my name. The familiar voice that I always came to. I turned around not even thinking who it was and embraced her tightly. I looked up and saw her face curl up into a smile. So bright. Peaceful. Perfect.

"C'mon. We're going to be late!"

Late for what? I asked myself and ran after her anyways. It felt like I was moving forward into time.

She stopped suddenly and turned to me again. I opened my mouth but nothing came out of it. I forced myself to talk as hard as I could. She looked at me strangely saying, "Are you okay?"

My eyes widened as my bones stiffened. I couldn't move at all, not even my eyes! I was trapped. I felt pressure against my body as she stood there, staring at me.

Her eyes looked away from mine and started walking off. No, please don't go! Her body started vanishing. Disappearing in front of my eyes. But it wasn't mist…it was blood.

My body became stable and I ran after her. I supported her body on mine and shredded tears on her blood seeping out of my fingers.

My guilt grew along my whole body like I knew what happened. But this wasn't me. I was a totally different person then I am now but I didn't know what I had changed into. I have no idea why this happened to her. Why it was my fault. Why I was involved with it. How did this all occur?

...END...

I shot up from the nurses bed, panting loud and hard. Ow, My head hurt even worse then before. I tightened my eyes and pressured my aching head against my palm as I heard it completely silent around me. Looking up and around, I noticed my the nurse wasn't in her office. She must have been eating lunch…Wait! What time was it? I crawled over to the edge of the bed and peaked over the side to see the clock hanging from the wall. 1:15. I only slept for 30 minutes? I ran out, grabbing my stuff, and leaving a note for the nurse:

Nurse,

I was feeling much better when I woke up. I left around 1:15 to get my work from my other classes. Thank you for your help.

Camuri Inuyasha

Yeah, my note was full of lies that I had to get rid of but she didn't know that. I walked out quickly. Instead of getting work, I just walked out of the back of the school. My heart was racing like crazy. Exactly what did that dream mean? Maybe it had nothing to do with today. But it was so real, it had of happened. Or maybe it hasn't happened yet...

My eyes were becoming drowsy and my legs were getting weak. I was headed to the house but I know Pa-pa would get mad at me for ditching so I decided to turn the other way. I stopped. I was so tired I just wanted to give up on whatever I was looking for and sleep. But I wasn't tired, my head just hurt reeeaaally bad. I hesitated for about 3 minutes then turned around and started my way home. I may be doing the wrong thing and I'll probably be getting a loud talk to my Pa but I needed my mind off of important things.

Kouga, What happened to me? To you?

I collapsed into my house, resting on my floor. I looked up, watching emptiness around me. I guess no-one was home…Kinda nice actually. Sesshoumaru usually teased me the second I came home. Don't tell me what about, 'cause I don't even know! And Pa-pa was gnawing on me about how lazy I was…Yeah, I was lazy. I finally got up and crawled over to the couch. My legs were so weak and my head was so out of focus I couldn't concentrate on anything. My eyes dazed into a light sleep but my body felt everything around me. I tried to ignore the annoying heater buzzing below my ear and slowly passed time easily as I lied still.

* * *

I shot myself up away from my sleep again. Damn, why am I doing that? I didn't have a bad dream…that I can remember. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. 2:35. Shit, Pa-pa and Sesshoumaru are going to be here any minute! I stumbled out of the couch quickly and ran to the window. Pa-pa's car just pulled in. AH! What do I do? What do I do? I sat down in the middle of the floor and started to think hard. Ouch…Ah ha! I got it! I walked over to the couch and waited for Pa-pa to walk in. Once he did, he looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Inuyasha, what are you doing home?" He started to yell at me and I pretended to just wake up. "Hmm.." I said, rubbing my eyes, "The teacher told me I could go home." Damn, I didn't know if Pa-pa believed me or not. All I knew is that Sesshoumaru didn't. The look in his eyes had grudge with total disgust. But, he also and a smart-ass smirk on his face seeming to say, "That's my lil' bro!"

Pa-pa placed his hands on his hips but then they slid down and his face became worried sick. Oh no, what have I done? He walked over and reached out to feel my face. "Your face is hot!" He said, surprised. I blinked and nodded, "T-that's what the nurse said…" Pa-pa nodded, "Well the whole incident with Kouga must of shocked you half to death. Kouga! "What happened, Inu-Pa! Please tell me what happened to Kouga!" He looked at me, telling me to shut my mouth, "You've forgotten have you…Well, you see…" He paused and sighed deeply. "Kouga, the night we went out to eat together, you two were fighting."

Fighting? No! I wanted that to stop! Damn, what have I done? It's all my fault! I slammed my head against my hands and pouted. Pa-pa continued talking. He told me that the fight was about Kouga's parents and how she didn't want to talk about it anymore. I insisted to stay on the topic and for her to tell me more but she refused. As we were walking out of the restaurant, she ran into the street and didn't notice a speeding car behind her. I rushed out for her and ended up getting her more hurt then if I didn't try to save her.

My eyes swelled into liquid and tears fell against my cheeks softly. I burst out screaming from my own disgust and buried my head into the couch pillow. I felt Pa's hand rub on my back, shhing me. I wanted to kill myself, literally! My lungs were filled with salty water so my voice was shaking and stutter-y. How could I do this? I am such a dumb ass! …And I needed to do something about it!


	6. Chapter 6

:Now to give everybody a warning, I have finally changed my way of formatting my paragraphs. I liked it the other way but I'm just gonna give up on it.:

Chapter 6

Inuyasha's POV

**FLASHBACK**

I laughed hysterically as Kouga told me her weekend with her brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku; "I know, They are such idiots! And cowards. And have no respect to anyone!" She started chuckling to herself. Whoa, going a little to far. Yeah, I talked like that about Sesshoumaru but when I hear other people talk like that it's just plain rude! I forward my head toward the car window and sighed in boredom. We were on our way to a sushi restaurant. I looove sushi! And I supposed everybody else did too because then I would feel selfish.

We arrived at the sushi place about 10 minutes after and we all; Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Pa-pa, and I, hopped out of the car, smelling the fresh sushi waiting for us. I was personally excited because the family never got to go out to eat. Pa-pa always told me he was busy or couldn't afford the food. And the fact that MY best friend came with us was 5 times as better! I ran inside with Kouga's hand in mine and waited to be seated…

As we all ate, I noticed that Kouga was being quite. She looked like she was worried about something or felt alone and tired some. I scooted closer to her as Sesshoumaru and Pa-pa chatted away to themselves, "Something up?" I asked and she finally noticed I was concerned.

"Oh. Um…" She was obviously speechless or shy for some reason. Kouga then looked up at me and I saw her eyes begin to water.

What was wrong? I asked myself. She wasn't acting like this before. "It's something the matter?" I asked softly, trying not to get Pa into it.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. A little bit of an attitude there…

It was two days after we had gotten into the fight about the secret that she WAS going to tell me but then decided to get pissy with me and not tell. We, of course got over it the next day but it still felt like she was disturbed about it. Every time I said something that reminded her about that day, she changed the subject immediately. It seemed that if I kept on going at it, she would give up holding it back and finally tell me…so she forced herself to stay off topic. I ignored it, as usual, but she didn't.

I was fed up with her attitude and she NEEDED to shape up. "Kouga." I shouted slightly. Now I was really pissed! "I'm sick of you acting like nothing has happened the past couple days. And I have to admit, I have been ignoring it too but YOU are the one forcing yourself into the darkness where you seem more and more miserable each day! And if you hadn't noticed, I've been getting on my last nerve! I thought we were friends…Best friends! Dammit Kouga, I'm worried. I'm worried about you!" I shot from my seat and tightened my fists.

She glanced at me for about 20 seconds, then turned her head back and acted like I wasn't talking to her.

What the fuck was her problem? I stepped a bit closer to her and finally…FINALLY slapped her across her face.

Kouga's face jolted back quickly, clenching her cheek were I slapped.

Pa-pa stood up, knocking his stool over, "INUYASHA!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the side. Sesshoumaru was quite a sight, his eyes bold and wide as possible, his piece of seaweed falling off of his chopsticks.

I watched Kouga climb out of her seat, her voice a bit shaky from crying. She ran out the sushi bar, her head buried in her jacket.

"Kouga…" I started to whisper. I know, I know, a bit of a temper tantrum but she was warned. I finally ran out after her, slipping out of Pa-pa's hands. She stopped as I called her out but then started walking again.

Meanwhile, a drunk driver was headed down the street where Kouga was just ready to pass. A bright red Mercedes with it's head light shown bright, speeding about past 50 mph. I looked up to the left where the car was coming from and my eyes snapped at what I knew was going to happen. By this time, Kouga was already half way crossed the street. Why the hell didn't she notice it? I ran after her as fast as I could, catching her at barely at the nick-of-time…I was too late. My eyes suddenly sealed shut as I heard the cars pressure finally hit the breaks, us skidding on the tarp road. The car had just barely hit me, but hit Kouga…bad. I tried opening my eyes but I was to worried if I was still alive then her…What have I done?

**END**

* * *

I remember now…

I jolted up and placed my hand tight around my chest. My heart was pounding 10 times as fast as usual. What have I done? I slammed my fists on the cement of the park playground. Sesshoumaru was babysitting me because Pa decided I needed a break away from things. I swore I heard Pa-pa tell Sesshoumaru to keep me entertained at the park but he was more amused then I was. He sat there and made out with his girlfriend, gross.

Kouga--thank everything--was alive. She lied in the hospital, petrified from everything around her. I haven't seen her yet but the doctor told me she can't see anything too detailed for a while. in fact, she sits in a room covered in no color.

A tear slipped my eye that surprisingly I didn't notice. I wanted to see her! It was my fault I have every right to see her! I don't care if I ever went crazy for unknown! My life was complete with Kouga! And no-one understood that…not even Kouga.

* * *

About 3 weeks later, I got invited to go see Kouga who was still at the hospital. I jumped up with glee! It was horrible not seeing Kouga everyday at school, and it was the end of the school year so I don't think she would be coming back to the school because of absents.

My dad and I were driving to the hospital about 30 minutes after I got the great news and I was jumping up and down in my seatbelt. Once I see Kouga, I will suffocate her in hugs. And I wondered what her reaction would be seeing me. After that thought, my heart stopped for 2 seconds. What if she started freaking out? What if she is still mad? What if she never wanted to see me again?

What if…

I crawled out of the car seat and followed Pa-pa into the tall building. I started feel queasy suddenly and my legs went weak. C'mon, Inuyasha, You have to restrain yourself!

Pa-pa opened the thick door where Kouga was held in. My eyes tightened shut as I slowly found my way through the door. It was silent for a moment but then my dad's large hands grasped mine and my eyes shot open, looking up at him.

"I know your scared Son, but you need to get this over with." He whispered in my ear and I just stared at him like he was crazy…

But hew wasn't crazy, he was absolutely right! I needed to talk Kouga in a calm voice and talk to her things in person. I escaped a nod and walked over to the room covered in a curtain. I slowly pulled away the navy blue sheet and saw Kouga stare at me like I was staring at her. We stood there for about a whole 2 minutes until she motioned herself.

She leaned over and grasped my back into a tight hug. I felt her cold head on my bare shoulders but then hot wetness dripped onto my arms. She was crying…for what? I should be crying! I finally embraced her and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, many tears draining my head. I can't believe she forgave me for what I have done to her.

She nodded and giggled a little, "I'm sorry myself…But we'll make up all of that." She had a weak voice nailed into her throat like she was elder and had gave up on talking.

We finally let go of each others back and I smiled slightly, "Yeah! How about we go out this weekend with YOUR parents. And my dad can meet your dad! It would be great!" I suddenly had a blast of energy which freaked Kouga out. But then she had a glum frown and looked away from my eyes.

"Camuri." She whispered yet again.

"Y-yes?"

"I had something to tell you…" She focused her bright orbs on my and sighed in fright. "I don't have any parents. My parents were…were murdered." My eyes widened in extreme as my arms shook lightly. She brushed away her hair that was stuck to her face from the tears and I saw a large bruise across her cheek. It was quite faded but also quite noticeable. I wanted to ask her what happened but then it finally clicked to me…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I stepped a bit closer to her and finally slapped her across her face.

**END

* * *

**

My head shook and I squeezed my ears shut, "No…NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRING WITH ME!" I fell over and scram in the blankets beside Kouga. Her face was tightened in frustration and she knew she didn't want me to see that…

I was disgusted and I knew everybody else thought so too. And I had no right to live no longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha's POV

Everybody at school were excited because the school year finally ended in one more week. Well, yeah I was pretty happy to spend my time on the sofa all summer, but I was so over flowed with glum, it made my stomach twist every time I thought of Kouga. By the way, I convinced myself that I would never see her again. She didn't deserve my friendship. I know I was never good enough to be her friend. She was too pure to fit in with a slacker like me…

Yeah, I was miserable without her, but I think it would be better for both of us if we breathed our own air for once. If I were in her shoes and she were in mine, I would have to admit, I would be so pissed at her that I wouldn't dare to even talk about her. Yeah that's harsh but I try not to let anybody mess with me.

* * *

I fiddled with my hands in class as I pretended to jot down notes from my Math book even though I was really thinking about what Kouga told me one week ago:

_"I have something to tell you…I don't have any parents. My parents were…were murdered."_

How horrible! I don't think I would ever make it without my family. And how hard it would be to tell someone one your deepest secrets. My eyes started to swell with tears but fortunately none saw me shed. As I sniffled weakly and wiped away drops from my eye, I heard the bell finally ring. I jolted up, gathered my stuff quickly and ran out of the classroom.

Why was she always on my mind? I mean, yeah I've been in this tragedy with her but it's not like it's entirely my business. Man, I need to stop thinking about her—It's making me want to see her more and more.

* * *

As usual, it was quiet at lunch time since I have nobody the sit with. I looked over beside me were Kouga usually sat, and it almost seemed like the chair was dusty with spider webs hanging off of it. Was she really gone for that long?

I heard some prep looking girls walk past me, giggling and gawking at rumors. But I happened to catch what they were talking about:

"I heard that Kiragi Kouga failed school and her parents were so disappointed with her that she got sent to military school!" A bright blond flipped her hair and hiccupped with perfection.

"Wow! Her parents are actually rich enough to afford that? Well I don't think that's true because I heard from one of my boyfriend's that she was too poor to attend school so she ditched without her parents even knowing!" Another girl nodded like she knew all and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, her large ring shining along with it.

The last girl lifted her eyebrows high and shook her head in disbelief, "I heard that when she actually went to school, she spent most of her time in the back of the nurses office, taking pills to keep her from spazzing out. But she took so many that she went crazy and is now kept in a hospital for psychos. Her parents won't even come to visit her anymore because they think that she will strangle them."

Well apparently, that girl's story was so believable, that all the others covered their mouths in terror, "Ooooh." They said all together, finally giggling off.

I focused back onto my personal life and realized my jaw had popped open from shock. That was total bullshit! I can't believe they made something up like that! Why would they do such a thing to anyone?

* * *

All day I shook my head, still not getting over what people actually said about her! Sometimes I wonder if I ever get humiliated like that. Kouga has gone through so much stress, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all these rumors. She was so aware of everybody else being happy, that she spaced out on her own. What did she ever do to deserve such pain!

* * *

School was finally over and I ran home quickly. Before my Pa left for work, I asked him if he could tell the hospital if Kouga could call me some time. He nodded his head quickly, making sure he jotted a reminder down so he would. I felt happier after that, and I hope that she would call…

* * *

The next morning I begged Pa-pa for me to stay home from school.

"Ple-ease Pa! I've done so much work lately and a got my grades caught up! There is only one week of school left, and you promised me you would call the hospital and tell her to call me! She may think I don't have school today. Pleeeease?" I literally fell over on my knees and pouted, wow I didn't know I had this much energy in the morning.

He glared at me with the death tone that every son hated. But then he looked away and shrugged, swinging his arms in front of himself, "Yeah, yeah su-ure. But you going to school tomorrow and the next day and the next day, got it!"

I nodded quickly and ran off, but where exactly was I going? I slammed my bedroom door behind me and watched all the imprisoned soldiers march their way to school. HA! Sucks for them! I suddenly turned to my night stand and stared at my phone. It was bright blue with an orange stripe down the middle of it…how strange. My heart beat against my ribs, my hope rising that she would call, but I stood there for 3 hours and nothing had happened yet.

"Well, maybe she does think I'm at school." I thought aloud, shaking away the negatives. I went back on focusing hard on the phone, whispering to myself that she would call!

I suddenly stopped as heard a slight tap on my door. My canine senses lead my over to the door, peaking an ear against it. I slammed my wrist as hard as I could on the door to shoo away the invader. Cough, cough, Sesshoumaru. I shook my head slightly and just continued keeping my hopes up.

* * *

About two hours from staring, I gave up and snuggled in my bed but when I finally got comfortable, the phone rang and a jolted up. "I GOT IT!" I screamed and struggled to pick up the phone and place it in my palm.

"Hello, Camuri residents." Yeah I wanted to be polite as possible since I wasn't too sure who it was yet.

A shaken voice whispered into the phone and I couldn't quite make it out.

"Nani?" I was too excited about who ever it was now, that I didn't care to be polite!

"Camuri?"

My voice hiccupped and my heart leaped with happiness, "KOUGA!" I jumped up and down my bed until I got tired and I ran around in circles, panting and panting and panting. I was so happy!

* * *

Kouga and I ended up talking on the phone for no end. I told her how boring it was without her and what the people who say about her and how I took a day off just to talk to her, she was amazed with all of it.

She told me that the food there was crap and how the nurses baby talk you and how much exercise you needed in a day, it was all hard to keep up! Kouga also told me when she was going to get out and live in foster care up for adoption and what middle school she was going to.

"I'm going to go to Kaigan Sekido Middle school. I heard that it's a really good school."

All she did was laugh, "I feel bad for you, one of my old friends used to go there and he hated it. Said that it changed his life. Kawa Subayai is supposedly a good school too but I'm not going to be picky much."

I sighed deeply, "I'm not that picky either but I don't want to change horribly."

Kouga seemed to sigh after me, "I'm sure you won't change, Camuri. You have too big of a soul to change."

I felt a smile coming from her to me but then I shook it away. I may have had a big soul, but not a pure soul as pure as Kouga's. A long and uncomfortable silence pasted between us until Kouga started up again.

"Maybe we can see each other sometime this weekend?" He voice had softened and seemed a little scared. I was perhaps scared also, I wasn't hoping she would say that.

"I can't."

"But, but why?"

"I can't see you anymore Kouga! Not now. Not yet!"

"I-I don't understand."

I hung up before I could get her more upset. I know she didn't understand but I wasn't worth her beautiful eyes to be shaken from me. Her life was already as hideous as it was and I know I have made it worse just by me standing there. She needed to settle down and so did I. I didn't need for her to understand because I finally understand perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inuyasha's POV

School had finally ended! I was free for the summer, no more hassle of ramming answers into stupid Science quizzes all night and then ending up failing the test anyway. Also, no more friend problems, though I did hear that middle school drama is worse! I'm not really excited about that!

The first thing I heard that morning was a loud ring, buzzing through my large ears. It made me jump out of the bed and glare at the morning sun. Only one reason why I hated the summer, the sun always seemed to be there in the morning, obnoxiously to wake you up the fullest.

Eventually, I put some clothes on and head down the stairs, noticing no one had answered the door and I felt I might as well…

"Coming!" I shouted to the figure, standing outside my front door as I hurried myself over there. I didn't bother to look through the spyglass that was built into the door as I swung it open and I didn't meet contact with the person who was standing before me since the sun was blinding… And yes, that is my excuse!

"Camuri," A light voice echoed through my eardrums and snapped me on, me jolting my head up to see the visitor.

"Kouga…"

I was shocked. She was standing in front of my eyes just smiling peacefully and so perfect. Why was she here? What did she want?

"I can't stay long." Kouga said, hiding her face with her bangs, probably blushing. "My brothers and I got adopted just recently. We're moving and I still have to pack! My new mother is waiting for me… I asked her if maybe I could say goodbye to my good friend before we left."

My eyes widened with slow moving tear swelling up inside of them. I held them back tightly as I stood there, embarrassing myself…

I told myself that I wouldn't see her again but just seeing the angel face of hers changes everything I've said. Now that I am in contact with her, I can't make up my mind. I'm blank. I'm a liquid. Not exactly solid, nor gas. I didn't know!

"Can you come in?" I dared to ask as I stepped aside the doorway, leading a path for her to go into.

I spotted a quite excited wolf-demon as she nodded confidently and rushed inside. I shut the door and forced a smile at her, clearing my throat slightly, opening my mouth to speak…

"I'm sor---"

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she looked around in amazement. "I've never really been inside your house before! It's beautiful!"

I blinked at her and lifted a confused eyebrow after she looked up and giggled loudly.

It was silent for maybe a few seconds before Kouga smiled respectively at me. "Don't worry about it, Camuri. We've made a promise together that we would be friends forever. And we are keeping that promise always! No matter how hard it is, alright?"

Wow, she was demanding when she was serious! I nodded quickly in agreement, her smiling again, sticking out her thumbs up, winking at me. It was hard not to laugh so I did the same.

A honk of a car horn made both of us flinch slightly and we knew right then that it was Kouga's 'mother'. I frowned slightly when Kouga began to head out the door but then she stopped, handing me something.

"What is this?" I asked, too stupid to look at the slip of paper and read it for myself.

"It's where I'm going to live. Followed by my phone number, too. Make sure you call me sometime, okay?" I nodded and she reached out, giving me a small hug, "Bye, Camuri."

"Bye Kouga." I responded back to her in a whisper as she headed out the door, shutting it after her. I peaked out the window after she had left my house and watched her drive away in the black sports car she arrived in. I was smiling, I realized as I watched and blushed slightly when I did. I eventually scurried away from the window and plopped myself down on the couch, reading the card she gave me.

Well, since we are going to separate schools, maybe it won't be that difficult to keep our friendship. We could just call each other every once in awhile just to keep up on date and just to hear one another's voice for once.

My confidence rose up and I mentally clapped with joy. Everything is beginning to turn around like it was before… Maybe even better than before! I was excited and I jumped up from the cushion and ran myself up the stairs and back into my room where I purposely tripped onto my bed, burying my head deep in my pillow. I held the paper in my palm, tight, laughing and smiling happily. I would have never guessed that everything was going to turn out so well and make everything right again. Now I just can't wait until the surprises really start to get going in middle school!

Author's Note:

Sorry, my fans, that it took extremely long for the 8th chapter to get posted on. It was all confusing at my house for the passed couple of months and everything has been twisted up and turned upside down and didn't really come out that pretty looking either… -shivers-. Anyway, I am also sorry that this one wasn't as long as I, and probably everyone else, was hoping for. I actually had the whole chapter written into a notebook, but lost that at a buddy's house. Then I started to re-write it onto my old computer but I moved and that PC happened to get swiped off completely so I lost that! And now, I finished and successfully posted it up! YAY! Well, I love you all my lil' friend's and I hope you loved this chapter. The story isn't quite finished yet but may soon be…

OH! P.S. – Lmao, I actually think it is pretty funny when people question about the sex of Kouga. Well, it does say YAOI in the summary, doesn't it? Hehe, well I hope you make a mental note about that… After all I may just be pulling your leg and twisting up the story for ya! See you in the next chappy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha's POV

Middle School. How only two words can explain so much so quickly was amazing. My first day of Middle School, to be specific, and I was nervous to no end. New friends were the main thing I was worried about. I didn't want to create a future by being a loner! All I was hopeful for was if I could socialize easily.

It wasn't so simple waking up a full hour earlier now and when I was in Elementary school. I guess I should make a habit of going to bed sooner. Geez, now that I think about it, 'Elementary' feels so childish now. Middle, felt more adultery and mature for me! But I'm just happy about how I finally got out of the old school and into the new!

Since I go to a different school now, it is more difficult for me to get there. It was an advantage by living across the street to a school, but now I have to walk a ways to a school bus, which takes about 10 minutes, then drive to school, which take about 5 minutes. Fifteen minutes taken away from my life for a silly ride, it was horrible!

* * *

Kaigan Sekido, was what I read when I gazed at the buildings entrance. It was in bright gold letters with burgundy balloons tide around the text. I assumed those were the school colors… Quite interesting I have to say. 

School had finally started and I hurried inside before I got pushed and shoved out of the wait, until I was late. I knew exactly what class I was going to and which teacher it was; But the problem was where it was located.

"Excuse me," And innocent, childish voice crept around my shoulder as I jolted back to see who was talking to me. A cute little girl with short, raven hair and bright blue eyes grinned over to me. "My name is Kagome Hagarashi… Would you like me to help you find your class?" ((By the way, Kagome has blue eyes in the MANGA))

I just blinked, not really knowing what was going on, but eventually I snapped out of it and smiled back at her, just to be polite. "Um, hi! Yes, I kind of do need help." It was Embarrassing to admit it, but I wasn't going to be stranded forever! I showed her my schedule and she gasped only just slightly.

"Math with Mr. Yukisayu is what I have, also!" She seemed really cheerful and glanced around before she looked back at me. "I believe it is this way. Come along please!" She trotted down the huge halls, making sure I was following her every now and then.

We got into the class safely and quickly, thanks to Kagome and we sat down on the floor together, doing what the teacher asked us to do.

"My name is Inuyasha Camuri, by the way." I whispered as loud as I could while the teacher was talking. She smiled at me and nodded, continuing to listen bright and proud. I could obviously tell that she was a good student.

* * *

The teacher properly introduced herself to everyone and we pretty much had free time for the day, trying to get to know each other. I personally didn't mind, and neither did anyone else, so what it seemed. So as the class chit-chatted, I drifted away from the people I was talking to and scooting my way to Kagome, who was sitting at her desk with three other girls. 

I waved silently, her doing the same. It brought a smile onto my face to see her smile so carefree and joy looking. "Camuri, these are my good friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. I've known them since elemenary!"

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha!" All three of them said with a bow and a giggle. Yuka looked like the 'leader' out of the three. She looked more concerned and dominant from them. She had short, chocolate colored hair with dark brown eyes matching it. Her hair curled slightly under her ears with her bangs brushing gently against her lower forehead. Eri was the one who seemed to just follow everyones orders and agree with what anything Yuka said. She had black hair and slightly longer than Yuka's. A yellow bandanna was pulling it back from her face and also had some bangs. Ayami, the last out of the three, looked somwhat clueless and possibly butts into anything after anyone says anything, trying to prove a point. She has much longer hair with light waves and doesn't have any bangs. She has brown eyes along with all of them.

I smiled and bowed in return of them, "Nice to meet you too." I felt a small blush come from my cheeks after I heard them giggle. I wondered long and hard why exactly were they laughing so childish at me and it was quite embarrassing to think.

* * *

School was slightly tiring today but of course I had some advantage. Like, the fact that I have every class, but one with Kagome. I was so happy that I got to meet a new friend the very first day at school. I was frightened that it would take weeks, months, maybe never! And I also guess Yuka, Eri and Ayami are my friends as well, but for now, I'll consider then as rivals. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Camuri!" Kagome shouted from a slight distance away, one hand cupping her mouth, the other waving back and forth. I smiled and waved in return, mimicking her. She turned around walking away with her friends. I did the same alone. See, it wasn't too hard catching the bus and walking home, just the fact that it was so quiet when I had no one to talk to… Awkward in a way.

I got home fifteen minutes later and swung my backpack off my shoulders and hurried over to the kitchen. I instantly opened the pantry door, roaming what I could snack on. Cookies seemed to be the only thing to interest me so I got out the box and began to nibble on them.

It was so silent at my house, which made me curious to where everyone was. I dropped the box of cookies on the counter, not carry when they spilt everywhere and rushed up the stairs. "Sesshoumaru!" I shouted as I finished up the stairs and suddenly turned the corner to his room, knocking on it obnoxiously.

He immediately swung open his bedroom door, smiling kindly at me. It was not natural for my brother to do something so terrifying like smile! I mean, my brother was pretty scary and torturous at times, but when he did something so blinding and sinful, it made my heart stop in fright.

"You're home, Inuyasha." He said with no tone, still smiling steadily. It kind of amazed me he could pull an act like that for that long. "Dad went to work early and told me to watch you, as always."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I backed away from his door, probably 5 feet distance from him now.

"Inuyasha, you are in the sixth grade now, aren't you?"

I nodded still a little uncertain to walk he was going to do with me. "Yeah, what about it, brother?"

"Since Dad isn't here at the moment, I believe I will give you the man-to-man talk. The birds and the bees lecher."

My brother was now currently eighteen, looking very mature and adultery about things. I knew he had his times where he messed around and did some 'older' responsibilities… But what the fuck was he talking about!

He took my wrist with a hurtful grip and pulled me into his dark, gothic looking room. It was so strange… I have never been inside his room IN MY LIFE! I was scared to death of him and his reaction, right now. What was he going to talk to me about… and what did birds and bees have to do anything about it!

Sesshoumaru closed the door after I entered inside and threw my on his studying chair. When exactly did he use that chair for studying? He shut the door calming and sat on his bed, across from me. "First things first, lil' brother…" He began, smiling yet again…

* * *

…Oh my. He pushed me out of his room about an hour from our 'little talk' and I could feel the burning pressure of embarrassment on my cheeks. Why did my brother need to share that with me now! I wish I were younger, now I can't be my innocent self anymore! I could never look at a girl the same again. Well, I guess I new some of the 'stuff' we talked about, but when the details moved in, I could restrain! It probably would have been better if he hadn't showed me pictures! My mind has lost it's virginity and it feels so awkward! 

Well, now that I think about it… It wasn't THAT bad. It was uncomfortable with my brother after all, but I kind of thank him for it. Now I know I'm not missing anything out and why I am attracted to girls why I am. Wow… I can't say anything more but 'Wow'.


End file.
